The AngelDevil's Way of Love
by jumonjitaros
Summary: Jalan kita berbeda. Bahkan kita tak ditakdirkan bersama. Hiru x Mamo. Baca aja R&R please


Hoy, ini FanFict pertama nyo~ di fandom EyeShield21 nyo~.

Un, Hajimemashite.. m(_'_)m

Maaf ya kalo fanfict ini gaje, ancur alurnya gaje, gudang typo, grammar ancur, vocab parah yah namanya juga manusia.

OK, kita mulai aja ya *lirik Hiruma yang udah nodongin AK-47*.

Disclaimer : yang pasti Hiru ama Mamo bukan punya saya!! Kita kembalikan ke pemiliknya aja Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata

Pairing : Hiru x Mamo

Genre : Romance/Hurt one shoot

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE "DEVIL-ANGEL" WAY of LOVE**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------Hiruma's POV----------

**LOVE.**

**Something that can make you feel so happy**

**Sometimes people find it**

**Use it**

**And then they throw it far…far…far away**

**SO USELESS**

Malam ini aku kembali terbangun di antara malam. Merasakan perasaan janggal itu kembali. Perasaan "sialan" itu, perasaan yang membuatku setengah waras.

Ponselku masih kugenggam, posisinya masih seperti terakhir aku memakainya. Mataku menelusuri layar ponsel itu. Menunggu, menunggu, dan terus menunggu sesuatu yang bahkan tak kubayangkan sebelumnya. Yang bahkan aku akan mati konyol bila aku melihatnya dengan seluruh kesadaranku. Yang bahkan lebih baik aku pulang saja ke neraka daripada aku menunggunya. Yang bahkan….. Yang bahkan… Yang bahkan…

Dengan setengah sadar aku mengotak-atik ponselku, terlihat olehku icon amplop berwarna kuning di sudut ponselku ini.

**Even an evil need LOVE**

**Because of LOVE, something like evil can change into a beautiful creature**

**LOVE will touch you softly**

**But sometimes LOVE can hurt you painfully**

**So, we -an evil- called it LOVE is S*CK**

Mataku terbelalak, bahkan aku tak lagi dapat merasakan jantungku. Mataku yang hijau kecil ini pasti sudah terlihat membesar. Sungguh, lebih baik aku bertemu Lucifer1) malam ini juga.

----End of Hiruma's POV----

----Writer POV----

---------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------

SMU Deimon memang tak pernah sepi dari aktivitas, hampir di setiap sudut terlihat para murid dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing, tim Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats salah satunya. Tim yang sedang naik daun ini tak kenal lelah –lebih tepatnya dipaksa- untuk berlatih. Di bawah kendali sang kapten –yang lebih terlihat seperti iblis-, Youichi Hiruma.

"Hiruma! Berilah mereka istirahat!" seru Mamori.

"Cerewet sekali kau manajer sialan! Mereka ini yang capek, kenapa kau yang repot." ucap Hiruma dengan ekspresi dingin yang khas iblis.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan "sialan" kau tahu? Namaku ANEZAKI MAMORI –sambil menekankan pada kalimat namanya-. Lihat! Tidak ada kata-kata "sialan" bukan?" ujar Mamori.

Hiruma hanya menanggapinya dengan tiupan permen karet –less sugar- sambil menembaki pemain-pemainnya.

"Ayo lebih cepat lagi bocah-bocah sialan! Ya..Haa…"

` "Huh…!" Mamori mengeluh dan meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ke markas Deimon.

---------------------------Di dalam Markas Deimon------------------------

"Mamo-nee! Kenapa kau terlihat murung sekali?" ujar Suzuna yang langsung menghampiri Mamori dengan ekspresi yang penuh keingintahuan.

"Mamo-nee? Abis berantem lagi ya ama You-nii? Tuh kan!! Apa aku bilang, kalian berpacaran kan?" ujar Suzuna yang langsung memijit pundak Mamori.

"Ih, apa seh! Aku itu gak ada hubungan apa-apa sama dia. Dia itu iblis!" ujar Mamori sedikit murung.

"Ayolah, Mamo-nee! Hati-hati benci bisa jadi cinta lho." ujar Suzuna yang terus-menerus menggoda Mamori.

"Gak mungkin, bahkan kiamat akan datang lebih awal bila aku melakukannya." ujar Mamori yang kelewat kesal dan segera memukul meja pergi dari tempat itu.

"Mamo-nee!! Kenapa seh? Ayo dong curhat." ujar Suzuna yang mengikuti kepergian Mamori.

"Denger ya! Dia tuh orangnya super cuek abis! Gak habis pikir, masih ada ya pria kaya dia. Dia itu hobi nge-stalk lagi. Udah tahu kan, aku benci orang stalker!" ujar Mamori. Suzuna terlihat hanya mengangguk-angguk dan berpendapat "Oh"

----End of Writer POV----

---Mamori's POV---

Tahukah kau pangeranku, aku telah lama memendamnya. Terlalu lama aku tersiksa olehnya. Perasaan wajar yang tak seharusnya kukubur dalam-dalam.

**LOVE**

**Can make me feel stronger**

**People love the LOVE**

**People wish for the LOVE**

**LOVE is so beatiful**

Telah lama, ketika mataku menangkap sebongkah emerald tertanam di matamu. Sungguh, itulah emerald yang terindah dari taman surga. Bahkan aku rela bertemu Michael2) saat itu juga, agar aku tak tenggelam dalam keindahannya.

**An angel always need LOVE**

**LOVE is a beautiful place where we can feel like in the Heaven**

**LOVE always make you feel safe**

**LOVE always bring a peace**

**So, we-an angel- called it LOVE so SWEET**

Tapi masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku. Sungguh aku tak suka keadaan seperti ini. Walau aku sangat berharap, walau aku menginginkannya. Hatiku bimbang, baru kali ini perasaanku kacau. Kupikir hanya kamu yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Namun…….

----End of Mamori's POV----

----Writter POV----

---------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------

(saat pertama kali Mamori bertemu Hiruma)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pagi ini, SMA Deimon dipenuhi oleh serbuan murid-murid baru dari berbagai SMP yang terpilih. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna coklat-pink berlari menuju salah satu loket pendaftaran. Di mapnya terlihat bahwa namanya adalah Anezaki Mamori. Gadis itu layaknya malaikat kecil yang sedang kegirangan, ia berlari tak menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya. Dan tiba-tiba BRUUK….., tubuh kecilnya terlempar sedikit ke belakang. Ia terjatuh, ia berusaha bangkit namun sepertinya ia kekurangan tenaga. Ia melihat ke arah "benda" yang ia tabrak dan mendapati sesosok pria berambut spike pirang sedang meniup permen karet.

"Oi, bangun cewe sialan!" ujar pria itu sedikit nyolot –bahasa yang tepat apa ya?-

"Hey! Dasar gak sopan! Siapa yang kau sebut sialan?" ujar Mamori yang spontan marah karena hari pertamanya di SMA Deimon sudah disambut dengan "sialan".

"Kau tidak tahu kau baru nabrak siapa?" ujar pria itu seraya mengeluarkan buku catatn hitam kecil dari sakunya.

"Coba kulihat. Owh….!!! Anezaki Mamori. Sebaiknya kau ke hutan3) saja. Ke..ke..ke.." ujar pria itu yang kemudian meninggalkannya.

"Hey!! Darimana kau tahu namaku? Tunggu mata hijau!! Namamu siapa?? Awas ya akan kuingat kau." Ujar Mamori ia kembali berusaha berdiri namun tak kuat menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba tangan yang sangat besar meraih tangannya.

"Sini aku bantu! Dia itu Hiruma. Youichi Hiruma. Panggil saja aku Kurita. Aku temannya." ujar pria gendut itu seraya mengangkat tubuh Mamori.

"Hey gendut! Jangan buang waktumu dengan cewe sialan itu, kalo gak mau…" teriak Hiruma dari jarak jauh.

"I-I-Iya Hiruma…. Maaaaaaffff!!!" Kurita segera berlari mendekati Hiruma dan menyebabkan gempa lokal.

"Huh.!! Bisa-bisanya aku satu sekolah dengan iblis itu." Ujar Mamori membatin.

-----Di dalam kelas-----

"Ini kelas pertamaku, aku harus semangat." Ujar Mamori dalam hatinya. Lalu ia menempatkan dirinya di tengah, sementara yang lain terlihat sudah memiliki tempatnya masing-masing dan masih terlihat segan untuk mengobrol dengan yang lainnya.

"Jadi ini kelasku."

Suara yang terkesan cuek dan santai memecah keadaan kelas, seorang pria yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi seseorang masuk ke kelas itu.

"Apa?? Aku Sekelas dengan dia. Dengan pria iblis itu." Ujar Mamori membatin.

"Hey mata hijau… maksudku Hiruma! Darimana kau tahu namaku tadi?" tanya Mamori memecah suasana kelas yang malu-malu itu.

"Pertanyaan bodoh, sudah jelas kan! Map-mu berserakan tadi! Namamu bisa terlihat darimana saja." ujar Hiruma sambil meniup permen karetnya.

"Owh, kukira kau nge-stalk sebelum aku masuk sini. Awas ya kalo kau nge-stalk!! Aku benci stalker!" ujar Mamori tegas.

----End of Writer POV----

----------Hiruma's POV----------

Lanjutan yang awal

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aku tak percaya membaca pesan yang dikirim olehnya. Baru kali ini aku membaca luapan emosi seperti itu. Entah aku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Ataukah karena kami ditakdirkan untuk terpisah oleh dinding itu.

**Aku benci kau Hiruma,**

**Sungguh aku tak ingin lagi melihat tawa setanmu, kata-kata**

"**sialan"mu, perintahmu, cuekmu.**

**Walau bagiku itu sangat manis.**

**Tapi kini, kebencianku menutupi segalanya.**

**Ingin aku berhenti jadi manajer "sialan"-mu itu.**

** .Mamori**

Aku mencoba menghadapi kenyatan yang ada. Sulit…. sulit…. sulit….

----End of Hiruma's POV----

----Writer POV----

---------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------

Lanjutan yang awal

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tapi, kalian itu pasangan yang cocok lho! Kenapa Mamo-nee gak jujur aja seh." ujar Suzuna yang masih menggoda Mamori.

"Jujur apanya? Sudah kubilang kan? Aku benci stalker dan orang yang seenaknya mengancam orang kaya dia." Ujar Mamori.

----Sementara itu di lapangan----

"Hiruma! Boleh aku ngobrol denganmu." Ujar Musashi yang sudah berada di belakang Hiruma dan tiba-tiba menepuk punggung Hiruma.

"Ada apa orang tua sialan!?" ujar Hiruma menegok ke arah Musashi.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan gadis itu?" ucap Musashi yang segera duduk di kursi sampingnya.

"Ngeh??" ujar Hiruma yang ikut duduk di samping Musashi.

"Ya! Manajermu itu. Kau tidak takut dia diambil orang? Kusarankan kau harus jujur pada hatimu." ujar Musashi sambil menyentuh dada Hiruma.

"Ke…ke…ke…ke dasar orang tua sialan! Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cint… apapun itu… pada wanita seperti dia, dia itu cerewet. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai manajer sialan. Gak lebih." Ujar Hiruma.

"Kau bohong. Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku berteman denganmu." Ujar Musashi.

"Ya sudah….." belum sempat Hiruma melanjutkan perkataanya, ia dikagetkan oleh suara teriakan dari belakangnya.

Mamori tampak bercucuran air mata, seketika itu dia jatuh pingsan.

"MAMO-NEE…." Ujar Suzuna

Sontak, seluruh anggota Deimon melihat Mamori yang sudah jatuh tertelungkup di tengah jalan, tepat di belakang Hiruma.

"Kak Mamo." Monta berseru dan segera berlari mendekati Mamori.

"Kak Mamori." Teriak Sena

"Mamori." Seluruh anggota Deimon yang sedang berlari dikejar Cerberus dengan serentak memutar arah tak mempedulikan keberadaan Cerberus lagi.

Hiruma yang jaraknya paling dekat, segera menuju Mamori.

"Manajer sialan!! Manajer sialan!!" ujar Hiruma mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Mamori. Ia meletakan tangannya di kepala Mamori.

"Dia demam. Orang tua sialan! Gendut! CEPAT PANGGIL DOKTER." Ujar Hiruma.

"Baik."

"B-B-Baik Hiruma."

----End of Writer POV----

----Mamori's POV----

Kau tak tahu keindahan mata emerald-mu ternyata bagai kedok di hadapanku. Kau tak pernah merasakan kesakitan seorang malaikat. Bahkan masih terbekas di sini. Di relung hatiku yang kosong. Di kehampaan batinku. Aku benci memiliki mata, aku benci meiliki telinga, aku benci ketika sadar tak mungkin kau menganggapku lebih.

----End Mamori's POV----

----Writer POV----

Mamori akhirnya tersadar, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati tubuhnya sudah terbaring di kamar tidurnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Mamori?" sapa ibunya.

"Eh, ibu. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mamori.

"Tadi, kata teman-temanmu kau jatuh pingsan di lapangan. Katanya kau demam. Sekarang minum coklat hangat ini." Ujar ibunya.

"Terima kasih,bu. Oh,ya sekarang aku ingat." Ujar Mamori, setitik air mata muncul dari pinggiran matanya.

"Kenapa kau, menangis? Sepertinya kau capek, istirahat saja lagi." Ujar ibunya yang cemas.

"Gak apa-apa ko. Tapi… itu…. Hm… Siapa yang mengantarku kesini?" Tanya Mamori.

"Dokter dan perawat rumah sakit." Ujar ibunya.

"Oh, sudah kukira."

"Ya sudah. Ibu keluar ya. Kau cepatlah sembuh. Kelihatannya teman-temanmu membutuhkanmu lagi." Ujar ibunya yang kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sementara itu di luar kamar Mamori, ibunya berkata pelan.

"Sebenarnya yang mengantarkanmu tadi seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang yang sangat manis, Mamori. Hanya saja….." ujar ibunya pelan.

----Flash Back----

Terlihat Hiruma membopong Mamori turun dari sebuah mobil ambulance.

"Mamori! Kenapa anakku? Ada apa ini?" Ujar ibu Mamori yang kaget melihat anaknya.

"Tenang bu, ia hanya pingsan tadi. Aku harus segera membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Sebelah sini, nak. Mari ibu antar."

Hiruma membawa tubuh Mamori ke dalam kamarnya.

"Bu, jangan katakan aku yang membawanya ke sini ya. Katakan saja para dokter atau perawat. Janji ya bu." Ujar Hiruma yang segera pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi…. siapa namamu?"

"Aku tak akan memberitaumu, maaf." Ujar Hiruma

"Terima kasih Mata Hijau." teriak ibunya Mamori. Sosok Hiruma segera menghilang dari hadapannya

---- End of Flash Back---

----Sementara itu di kamar Mamori----

Mamori tampak menangis, ia terlihat telah mengingat segala kejadian tadi pagi.

"Bodoh!!! Bodoh!!!" ujar Mamori sambil memukul-mukul bantalnya.

Lalu terdengar nada dering dari ponselnya. Ia kemudian melihat pesan yang ditampilkan oleh ponselnya.

**Manajer sialan! Cepatlah kau sembuh**

**Aku bisa kerepotan menghadapi bocah-bocah sialan**

**Di sini**

**CEPAT SEMBUH**

** .Hiruma**

Perlahan ia tersenyum.

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu, tapi itu yang aku suka darinya." ujar Mamori dalam batinnya.

Kini Mamori mulai tenang dan tak sadar ia mulai tertidur lelap.

----Sementara itu di kamar Hiruma----

Hiruma sudah tampak tertidur, ia tampak kelelahan, seharian ia merawat Mamori. Terlihat ponselnya masih ia genggam. Namun tanpa sadarnya, jari-jarinya yang panjang itu memencet-mencet tombol. Ketika posisi tidurnya berubah, ponselnya tak sengaja terpencet tombolnya dan terlihat memanggil sebuah nomor. Ternyata itu nomor Mamori.

----Sementara itu di kamar Mamori----

Suara ponsel Mamori terdengar sangat keras memecah tengah malam. Gadis yang lemah itu merasa terganggu oleh nada ponselnya sendiri. Ia berusaha melihat orang iseng mana yang berani meneleponnya semalam ini. Di layar ponselnya terlihat nama HIRUMA. Seketika itu juga ia kaget, raut wajahnya sangat kesal. Ia angkat telepon itu, namun ia tak mendapati seorang pun berbicara di sana. Kekesalannya memuncak, ia merasa dipermainkan oleh orang bernama Hiruma itu. Sungguh sudut pandang yang telah ia bangun terhadap Hiruma selama ini runtuh tertutupi rasa kesalnya. Ia sangat terganggu di tengah istirahatnya, mengingat ia masih sakit. Segera ia mengirimkan pesan singkat ke kapten tim Amefuto "sialan" itu. Ia mengirim pesan:

**Aku benci kau Hiruma,**

**Sungguh aku tak ingin lagi melihat tawa setanmu, kata-kata**

"**sialan"mu, perintahmu, cuekmu.**

**Walau bagiku itu sangat manis.**

**Tapi kini, kebencianku menutupi segalanya.**

**Ingin aku berhenti jadi manajer "sialan"-mu itu.**

** .Mamori**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**We can't falling in LOVE each other**

**But both we know, we have that feel each other. That LOVE**

**We know the different between us**

**Hanya SATU persamaan kita**

kita sama-sama tidak ingin mengungkapkannya satu sama lain, bagaimana kita akan mengerti satu sama lain, selamanya kita akan berada di lingkaran iblis-malaikat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1) Lucifer dipercaya sebagai raja dunia bawah, seorang malaikat yang terbuang dari surga dan mendapatkan hukuman dari Tuhan

2) Michael dipercaya sebagai ketua para malaikat surga, diberi tugas oleh Tuhan untuk memberikan kebahagian dan rezeki pada manusia

3) kata "MAMORI" dalam bahasa Jepang bisa berarti Hutan Belantara. Tergantung dari kanji seh. ** gomen kalo salah.

Yah, begitulah. Gajebo ya?

Hiruma : "Oi, bocah sialan!! Mana mungkin aku seceroboh itu.!"

Jiji : "I-i-iya maaf Hiruma-san.."

Hiruma : *nembak-nembakin Jiji*

Jiji : "Iyaaaan…… *lari 4 yard 4.2 detik*"

Bingungin ya?. *ngabur*

R&R please. Soalnya aku kan baru *kedip kedip inosen*

Kritik dan sarannya juga ya…

Arigatou nyo~


End file.
